Shared Past
by VampirePaladin
Summary: America sees something familiar in Belarus.


America sat in his chair at the nation meeting. The pencil danced through the fingers of his right hand, occasionally touching down on the ground as it wove between the digits. His head rested in his left hand with the elbow depending on the long conference table for support. Japan had the floor. America was not listening to his friend. His attention was somewhere far more interesting.

"Big brother, why won't acknowledge my feelings for you," Belarus said as she tried to latch onto her older brother. This was business as normal and was ignored as long as it did not disrupt the meeting.

America could not look away from it this time, all the other times he had ignored these displays when they had happened. The fair haired man did not know what had caused this inability to ignore it. Or maybe it was relative to the dullness of Japan's speech? What was it on again? America glanced at the paper in front of him. Oh right, the speech was on fishing and territorial disputes involved with some other country's fisherman near Japan.

Russia pulled out of her grasp. He tried to dodge her without leaving his seat. Belarus was actually not as aggressive as she normally was in trying to get to him. It was almost like watching a cat trying to get a fish out of a tank.

America had a small smile. Belarus would look cute as a catgirl. If there was one thing he learned from Japan it was that any girl looked cuter with cat ears and tail. Did they have anime cons at her house? He wondered who she would cosplay as. Sailor Venus would be a good look on her.

Japan finished what he had to say. He stepped down and let another Asian take the floor. America was not paying enough attention to see who was giving a rebuttal to Japan. The discussions droned on and on as Asian after Asian took the floor to talk about their opinion on the current fishing crisis.

America had tuned them out so completely that he did not aware it was time for a break until everyone was getting up and leaving the room. Poland stopped Belarus to speak to her. Russia took this opportunity to beat a very hasty retreat. Russia may be "big-boned", but boy could he move when properly motivated.

America walked up to the girl of ice right as Poland finished what he had to say and left. The two men exchanged friendly smiles before Poland went to his lunch date with Hungary.

"Belarus, go out with me," he said. It was blunt and to the point. He thought it would be the best to be direct with a girl like her. He knew how much good beating around the bush had down for Lithuania.

Belarus looked surprised for just a second before her visage changed to an angry one. "I only have eyes for my big brother."

"He isn't going to return your love."

"No, he will. Someday my beloved big brother will realize how much he loves me. Then we will be together forever. We will be happy and-"

"It isn't going to happen."

"How would you know?" she demanded, her voice raising with her anger.

America moved closer to her and said in a voice that was not a whisper, but still sounded so intimate and private, "Because I've been there. He will never see you as anything but a sibling. It doesn't matter how much you scream and shout. Nothing will change that."

It was so long in the past for the relatively young nation, yet it was still so vivid in his mind. He had screamed as loud as he could for England to love him as something more than a brother. Nothing, no matter how much he tried to hurt the European nation could get him to reciprocate the way the then colony had so desperately wanted.

"Liar," she hissed before stomping out of the room.

America sighed.

"There you are," Korea said as he rushed in. "Come on, we need to talk about strategy for the LAN session." His friend practically waved his hands in excitement

"We are totally going to cream Prussia and Canada, man." America was back to himself like that. Yes, he wanted to be with Belarus, but he was not going to let it destroy him like he almost had with the feelings he once held toward England.

It was one week later that Belarus called him and said she would go out with him as long as he paid.


End file.
